random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 3
The Snatcher The Snatcher is a shadow spirit from A Hat in Time. He lives in a dark forest and forces people to sign contracts so that he may get things done, take their soul, and kill them after. He was once a human lawyer, but got tortured and turned into what he is now. He came to the Story Arc Forum Fight universe after Hat Kid left, and he's obsessed with collecting the protagonists' souls so that he can use them for his own aims. One day, he discovered the Anti-Creators, and at first wanted to take their souls. They talked, and realized that they all had common goals that could be achieved together. Now he assists his fellow Anti-Creators when he can as well as fulfilling his agenda, which is to conquer worlds so that he may take even more souls and get revenge on those who tortured him so long ago. One thing makes him renowned even across the Anti-Creators' ranks: he's aware of tropes, genre, games, and even can go as far as using characters who break the fourth wall's abilities against them and acknowledging everything about Story Arc Forum Fight (even its being a roleplay thread spinoff of Random Forum Fight). He knows every trope in existence and can usually predict what will happen next based on how closely it follows a trope. Say, for example, Sonic.exe was fighting a main protagonist from somewhere. He would know that whichever overkill attack Sonic.exe uses next, the protagonist will survive it, because they are the protagonist, and will help Sonic.exe find a way around it. Saying his name will cause the Snatcher to appear next to the speaker and get them to sign his contracts. Saying his true name will cause the speaker's head to pop off immediately and land neatly on the floor next to their body, before it all turns to dust. Their soul will immediately be claimed by the Snatcher afterwards. He is particularly good friends with Grimm due to their similarities as shadow entities. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Shadow *'Weapon of Choice:' Shadow minions, his meta knowledge *'Agenda:' Helping the other Anti-Creators, obtaining the protagonists' souls so that he can conquer their worlds once they're gone, getting revenge on those who transformed him Royal Giant, Incarnation of Unfairness Quote under the second image. The Royal Giant is a troop from Clash Royale that many players find to be unfairly cheap, due to his high health and range which basically makes him a free hit unit. After being kicked out of the Meta and being nerfed by Supercell, but still having trolled basically the entire playerbase, he decided to go troll a new universe, the Story Arc Forum Fight one. He loves nothing more than to make others' lives miserable and to make everything unfair and to cause extremely large amounts of salt. Saying his name will cause each card in Clash Royale (except the Royal Giant himself) to appear and basically instantly kill the speaker with their combined strengths. He has a cannon that can shoot things from bombs to libraries to concentrated balls of unfairness, which each do various things. And he has lots of range and so much health that he can survive the Last Knife with ease. It's not unlimited though — just a few digits under BLASTER's health. Yes, his true name is just "Royal Giant". *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' His stats, his cannon, his annoyance *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage, and to cause playerbases to quit things. He also wants to make everything unfair and severely tilted. Santiago, the Homicidal Maniac Not much is known about this sociopathic killer named Santiago... but what is known is what happens when you speak his name. Speaking his name, no matter who you are, will cause Santiago to float to you in an A-pose and shoot you. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Humanoid Abomination — He looks like a normal human, but his powers and nature say otherwise. * Weapon of Choice: Guns * Agenda: Homicide — Santiago is addicted to killing, so he kills with no reason at all. Waluigi, the Cheater The first summon ever in Random Forum Fight. Seriously. He has the uncanny ability to change the course of actions made by both heroes and villains alike. For example, the attacks made by heroes missed because of Waluigi's hijacking, while the villains' attacks that are about to get blocked somehow successfully hit the heroes, all thanks to Waluigi. He likes to cheat when playing sports with others, such as unfairly gaining points in Calvinball by stealing them from other players, garnering himself a bad reputation. (Well, there are no rules in Calvinball anyway). In addition, he's almost always the most hated participant of whatever tournament he joins, such as the Hunger Games. Spectators were highly disappointed when he killed their favorite participant once. The reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because he could troll characters more efficiently, so it doesn't matter how hated he is, because making people mad is literally his job. It's also because, despite the fact that "everyone is here" for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he's still an assist trophy, so he was extremely mad because they didn't let him into the roster. He even betrayed his best friend, Wario, because of it. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt/troll people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Power-Ups from Mario games. *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, the reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because so that he could troll characters more efficiently. **Revenge — However, his agenda is also to get revenge on those who managed to get into the Super Smash Bros. roster. Since every main character in the Mario series got in, except for Waluigi. The Archprophet The Archprophet is the most powerful non-god entity in the Tale of Diep. He tries to set free an ancient god named Panzer, so that the world may be "returned to its former state". In casual situations, he is commonly depicted as holding a coffee mug without his battle equipment, or even as a gardener or DJ, but in situations where he must fight, expect him to win. He's only ever lost one battle before. Story Arc Forum Fight seems to be a good way to gather the resources necessary to liberate Panzer, and so he came and started populating that world so that he could at last free his god. Saying his name will cause a ring of fire to incinerate the speaker if they're hostile towards the Archprophet. Saying his true name will cause him to teleport over to the speaker and see why they are speaking his name. If they're his enemy, they will be executed. If they're not, they will be spared and gain the "Hysteria" achievement. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Only hurts those who get in his way. *'Race:' Tank *'Weapon of Choice:' Many *'Agenda:' Liberation of Panzer Bloodlust, the Demon of Desolation The most powerful Extreme Demon in Geometry Dash to date. That is, until getting supplanted by Zodiac. The throne for the hardest demon level in Geometry Dash is perpetually vied by many levels whose creators made them specifically for that purpose. Many predecessors have been dethroned over and over again, until it all culminated in a demon level that took more than one year to defeat: Bloodlust, the sheer amount of time and determination of her verifier really built her reputation to be the hardest demon level ever. Upon becoming the hardest demon and sitting on the Demon Throne, she now has all personified demon levels of Geometry Dash under her command. Her authority is absolute; the GD demons who defied were struck down with no hesitation. With the foolish humans constructing a portal to the virtual realm, she and her fellow demons of GD shall emerge from it to invade the physical plane, and become its undisputed rulers. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Hell Demon — Some of the most powerful magic users in existence. They are incredibly powerful demon lords/ladies or archfiends who came from Tartarus, the Tenth Circle of Hell. Their appearances may vary, such as having either human skin or red demon skin and having unnaturally colored hair or normal hair (by human standards). Either way, they always have horns, demon wings, and a demon tail. *'Weapon of Choice:' Demon Magic — As stated above, Bloodlust and her species are some of the strongest magic users in existence. **Demon Tail — Bloodlust is capable of using her tail as a substitute for melee weapons. It is able to pierce through some of the strongest elements in the multiverse. *'Agenda:' Multiversal Conquest Thanos, the Mad Titan Thanos', referred to as the '''Dark Lord' by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped.'' He spent many years hunting down the Infinity Stones and his desire to achieve his ultimate goal is what led Thanos to forge an alliance with Ares. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Titan *'Weapon of Choice:' The Infinity Gauntlet *'Agenda:' Recreation — After gathering all of the Infinity Stones, Thanos is now working with Ares to kill all life that's not a plant, then recreate them in their own image in order to make them beautiful, because both of them have deemed creation to be "ugly". Stratosfear, the Dark Point Adapted to fit the role. Stratosfear. A point of 'unknown' origin. Stratosfear has antagonized ROBLOX, who stole all the light, threatening to destroy it. He is ultimately stopped by the first Star Savior (also known as the First Coming), who mysteriously disappeared along with Stratosfear. It is revealed that Stratosfear is the first Star Savior, who is cleared of his memories, constantly being sent back in time by EXPUNGED, getting defeated by himself as the Star Saviour, and stuck in his own dimension. (And somehow, 'EXPUNGED' hasn't been caught by Aether yet.) This cycle would go on for 300 ROBLOXian years. One day, a change occurred that was not part of the plan. Stratosfear, using all his powers, breaks out of his dimension into the Multiverse. This explains the cracks on his symbol. In return, Stratosfear gains new powers and is aware of his purpose as an Anti-Creator. This caused a massive change in the timeline. The original timeline was that Stratosfear helps the Second Coming, and ultimately kills EXPUNGED. In the new timeline, EXPUNGED kills the Second Coming, taking over the Adventure Forward Sub-Verse. After that, they plan to take over all of ROBLOX. The worse part? The Point Council (the group of Points) is not aware of alternate universes. Yet. He has since discovered his new purpose - to destroy all light and ''shroud the multiverse in darkness.'' Saying his name will cause all the light starts to dim until it can't go any darker and someone will always yell, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!". Stratosfear appears, does a cliche villainous speech (or more like a rant), and then he summons his Final Stinger, his signature attack, and maybe other entities as well. Artificial light sources such as flashlights won't emit light at all, even if it's turned on and not broken, because all the light in the area where Stratosfear is summoned is stolen by him. *'Gender:' Unknown, presumed male. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Point — A group of celestial ROBLOXians created by EXPUNGED 'as part of a narrative'. They possess powerful relics simply called, 'Symbols', allowing access to various locations and control various aspects, such as navigation, or music. *'Weapon of Choice:' Stingers — Summoned by Stratosfear, and aimed at targets. Extremely deadly. **His signature attack is the Final Stinger, which summons a large of stingers that can kill you permanently. *'Agenda:' **Extinction of Light — "LET THE LIGHT DIE." The exact opposite of Master Eraqus' view. While Necrozma wants to steal all of the light in the Multiverse, Stratosfear wants to destroy it. **World of Darkness — "I will not let anyone create a World of Light. I will not let anyone do my task before me! I shall be the ultimate ruler of a ''Dark Multiverse!" The exact opposite of Zerach's task. Unfortunately, this creates an unforeseen rivalry between the two. ***To further make this task further difficult, there are many other entities who wish to shroud the Multiverse in darkness. Stratosfear, being very competitive, wants to do it himself, and make sure no one else does it. ***It seems impossible with his current powers, which is why he is on a hunt to find a relic that can allow him to further distort all of reality. Project Binary, the Codebreaker Destroy the Godmodder= Project Binary, also known as Binary, was a major antagonist of ''Destroy the Godmodder 2. He was an incredibly powerful artificial intelligence, representing the end result of the work of MTT INDUSTRIES and the U.S. government's Counteroperation Protocol. Project Binary had the ability to manipulate code, making him a great power in normal universes and a god in code-based universes. He also had Bill Cipher's powers of mental manipulation. Project Binary was said to have been created by the U.S. government to take out the Godmodder and the Operation, bringing peace back to Earth. However, Project Binary's true purpose, as directed by MTT INDUSTRIES, was to use his status as an ally of the Conflict to try and destroy Minecraft, and eventually, all of Fiction. Although Project Binary was seemingly destroyed at the end of Destroy the Godmodder, in reality, he was copied and revitalized by TimewornKaiju. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Destruction without Mercy *'Race:' AI *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation *'Agenda:' Serving MTT industries. |-|G-BINARY= G-BINARY was created when Project Binary was uploaded to G-1000's body, replacing the former AI and reactivating Project Binary, now under the service of TimewornKaiju. He proved himself to be a worthy member of the Legion of the Red Dragon, and had the greatest success out of all of them - He single-handedly stole the Eye of Aggamoto. He was also the only member of the legion to survive into the Cataclysm arc, where he was assigned to become the guardian of Hansha. Whilst G-BINARY had initial success, he soon fell into using minions, such as the Internet Hate Machine and the Red Dragon's troops, and revealed his true cowardice by doing so. When he finally stopped relying on minions, it was already over for him, and he was quickly taken out by A-999, ending the Saga of G-1000... but not the Saga of Project Binary. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' AI (Modified G-Series Unit) *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation, G-Unit Weaponry *'Agenda:' Serving TimewornKaiju. |-|Custom Droid= Just before G-BINARY's destruction, Project Binary uploaded himself into this form - a custom-built droid model based on prototype designs of another droid. He waited for the heroes to arrive at the Cataclysm Machine, and then took the time to fight them. However, he significantly underestimated the power of the heroes, and was quickly destroyed by Sparky. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' AI (Custom-built Droid) *'Weapon of Choice:' Multiversal Manipulation — Project Binary is capable of manipulating the code that was used by RobTop to stabilize the Multiverse. And such, he can do many things with it, such as spawning enemies or objects, phasing out of existence and appearing somewhere else, or even deleting entities from existence in a way that they won't even end up in LIMBOv2 or reincarnated. **Singularity Beam — Project Binary's signature attack fired from his eye. Once it hits a target, the beam will create a wormhole that will pull both the beam itself, the target, and any unfortunate victims out of existence. *'Agenda:' To get revenge on the heroes. Injustice Saitama, the One-Punch Man The person who is the most disinterested to participate in the Injustice plotline turned out to be the most evil as well. Saitama was just an ordinary man who managed to defeat a monster on his own. Since then, he decided to become a superhero for fun, by doing 100 pushups, 100 situps, 100 squats, and a 10-km run every single day. Eventually, another monster has appeared and punched him in the mouth, breaking one of his teeth. Since then, his "power-limiter" has been broken, and he destroyed the monster with one punch. And when he returned home, he found out, that he became bald. And this, is how Saitama came to be. Eventually, this Saitama from the Injustice timeline has singlehandedly defeated god-level threats that threatened the entire world for countless times. Saitama has grown bored of his own heroism by the time Injustice Superman established a regime on this alternate Earth. This Saitama would later become one of, if not, the most powerful of Injustice Superman's servants. However, even after Superman and his regime has been redeemed, little did they knows that Injustice Saitama is more than meets the eyes... * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Human. * Weapon of Choice: One Punch — One shot, one kill. * Agenda: Fun — Most villains have their own agendas. This person commits villainy as a hobby. Marx, the Megalomaniac Manipulating the Sun and the Moon to fight each other, then tricked Kirby to summon Nova, just so he could steal his wish and become a godlike being. After being infused with the power of Nova, Marx began to grow power-hungry. Thus, he joined the league of Anti-Creators as a method to gain more power. He likes to call Pixelcat a traitor to the Anti-Creators, yet Marx himself was also traitorous. To Kirby, nonetheless. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Jester * Weapon of Choice: Nova's power. * Agenda: Power Hunger — He wants more, more, and more power. Anne Bonny, the Conqueror Once a female pirate of the 16th century, a malevolent presence has resurrected Anne Bonny from her grave. But instead of becoming a zombie, the mysterious force has turned her into a human once more, with the addition of her ability to fly, her superpowers, and her blue hair. Learning about super-powerful entities, Anne Bonny has set her sights on becoming the strongest entity in the Earth-666 universe, and to conquer it as well. She learned about the 2 entities in the universe that she thinks are stronger than her: Jonas Kim, who wields a weapon that are only bound by imagination. And Ares, the God of War who gains power the larger the scale of conflicts become, and sides with nobody but himself and those who are willing to serve under him. However, she knows that she cannot do this alone, so she built robots, machines, and spaceships by assembling them at subatomic level with her telekinesis, and amassed entire armies and an entire fleet. With Ares' future downfall, Anne would set her sights in eliminating Jonas Kim and begin conquering the universe. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Ascended Human — Formerly mortal humans who have ascended into gods. * Weapon of Choice: Weapons Expertise — Anne Bonny is able to put most, if not all, kinds of weapons, into good use. ** Telekinesis — Anne Bonny is able to manipulate objects with her own mind. ** Mind Control — She can also use her mind to control entities and subject them to complete loyalty. *** Fleet Control — Combining with telekinesis, Anne Bonny is able to directly control the entirety of her immense fleet by her own. * Agenda: Universe's Strongest Entity — She wants to be the strongest entity in the Earth-666 universe, and she thinks that there are 2 entities in such universe that are stronger than her: Jonas Kim, and Ares. ** Universal Domination — After making sure that she really is the strongest person, she would proceed to start conquering the Earth-666 universe with her fleet and armies. She just wants to rule the universe, that's it. However, that doesn't mean she would hesitate to crush those who stand in her way. Ventress, the Manhuntress Ventress was a normal human who loves to seek thrills. She found out that her greatest thrill was hunting other humans like if they were animals. However, since she doesn't have any superpowers, she's vulnerable to being arrested if she does so. But then one day, she was approached by an enigmatic entity who promised her to make her dream come true in exchange for joining the ranks of Anti-Creators; she would be targeted by the heroes, but in turn, she would be protected by the villains. She accepted the deal, and in return, every time she dies, she kept getting resurrected by her fellow Anti-Creators, who she considered as her new friends. And despite still looking like a "normal" human, she does have some subtle superpowers, such as striking a water bottle from at least half a world away with her pistol, which would require her to have an incredibly keen vision and a flawless precision. Despite her love for hunting humans, she actually never killed anyone, just knocking them out for a while without any wounds from her projectiles, due to the fact that her passive power renders any bullets or arrows that she shot out to be harmless, but still knocking them out for a good while. Once they regain their consciousness, they'd turn out to be completely fine. However, this doesn't stop her old friends from unfriending her for daring to hunt her own kind. But alas, her dream has already came true, and she already has a new group of friends. Despicable villains or not, the other, far more powerful Anti-Creators do seem to genuinely care about this woman. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Ranged weapons — Bows, firearms, etc. ** Extreme Sharpshooter — Despite being a "normal human", she can strike a bottle from at least half a world away. * Agenda: The Most Dangerous Game — She's a hunter of her own kind; a human who hunts other humans. Vaal Hazak, the Death Doctor Vaal Hazak has researched everything about death, and then took his job as a doctor. He promised his patients immortality, only to kill them and turn them into undead monsters, which is technically immortality in his sense. He hides his horrifying appearance by wearing the skin of one of his victims, and then disguises as a human doctor. With his necromancy, he builds undead abominations within seconds, from giant skeletons made from smaller skeletons, to a flesh golem like the Ravager, Hazak's thirst to expand his army of the dead grows to the point that he can even construct massive undeads capable of travelling in space and utilizing faster than light travel, to undead gods who are still subservient to him. Hazak has joined the Anti-Creators just so he can see the entire Multiverse populated by shambling zombies. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Necrotic Dragon — A grey dragon composed of rotten flesh. They have no facial features except for a wide mouth full of sharp teeth, their wings are entirely skeletal, they are bald, and they have absolute powers over death. Despite their rotting flesh, they are not undead; they control the undead. Their only food is alive sentient beings. * Weapon of Choice: Necromancy * Agenda: Night of the Living Dead — His desire to terrorize the living with his army of the dead stemmed from his obsession with the concept of death. Heavy King, the Robotic Monarch Imported from Sonic Mania and adapted to fit the role. Designed by Anti-Creator Dr. Eggman, HB-1 was an elite form of Eggrobo designed to handle the most dangerous of missions when Eggman himself could not take care of them. One such mission was to retrieve the Phantom Ruby. The mission was a success, but the results were catastrophic on HB-1 and the other elite eggrobos assigned to him, mutating him into the Heavy King. In this new form, the Heavy King and his crew planned attacks on Sonic & co. independently from Eggman until his first destruction at the hands of the blue blur in his Super Sonic Form. When he was revived by the Phantom Ruby, not only did his original form get restored, but he became a Rubic Anti-Creator. He managed to survive the second destruction of the Titanic Monarch, unlike the rest of his crew, and is now silently working with Ruby... for his own purposes. * Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: '''Eggrobo * '''Weapon of Choice: His staff. * Agenda: 'To assist the Rubic Anti-Creators. ''Secretly to usurp the power of the Phantom Ruby. Xenoph, the String Demon Created by SnufflesTheDog & TimewornKaiju. A demon residing in Hell who was manipulative of other demons; he played them like puppets to do his bidding, and he sliced them with his strings shall they manage to resist his puppet powers. He was rising to power to become the Demon Lord of his region by puppeteering others, before he was deemed too dangerous by the current Demon Lord, and was personally executed as a result. His body is dead, but his soul lives on. His soul went on to possess a mass of strings, and becomes the string demon that he is now. Seeing that he's unable to stay dead, the Demon Lord who executed him has exiled him from Hell instead of killing him again. Arriving in the physical plane for the first time, Xenoph meets a skeleton who also has puppet powers, who calls himself "The Puppetmaster". Wanting the title for himself, Xenoph asked the Puppetmaster who he worked for, and he responded that he's one of the Anti-Creators. There, he joined him as an Anti-Creator, and was presented the main goal of destroying the Multiverse. Xenoph accepted, for he can enjoy his sadism again. Since then, Xenoph became the Puppetmaster's rival, and even got to witness him from changing his "super-edgy" attire to "fabulous" attire, and witnessed him giving himself the wonderful name of... Flamboyanco. * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: '''String Demon — Demons made entirely of string materials. They look kinda like humanoid spaghetti monsters, but they are actually quite dangerous on their own, being able to slice meteors into pieces with a single string, and being able to puppeteer other entities using their string powers. * '''Weapon of Choice: String Magic — Xenoph, as a string demon, also has latent string manipulation, which is complimented by his shapeshifting abilities. He has even been known to control his enemies using the string, in a form of makeshift puppetry. However, this power pales in comparison to the power of the Puppetmaster himself. * Agenda: '''Destroy the multiverse. * '''Strengths: '''Xenoph's string-based powers allow for him to control inanimate objects and shapeshift to dodge attacks. * '''Weaknesses: '''Water causes his string to fray, and Fire is deadly. The Anti-Monitor Born within the first antimatter universe upon its creation, the Anti-Monitor ruled its domain, unaware of the existence of the Multiverse. Whenever the Multiverse is destroyed, this Antimatter Universe gets recreated alongside the next Multiverse. As more and more antimatter universes were created, interuniversal travel became more commonplace, especially among gods. And such, the Anti-Monitor became aware of the concept of Multiverse, and by extension, positive matter which most universes are composed of. Laboring a hatred for positive matter, the Anti-Monitor set his sights into destroying every single trace of it, so only antimatter universes would remain. * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: '''Anti-God — Evil gods who rule antimatter universes. They collectively share a desire to destroy everything made from positive matter. * '''Weapon of Choice: Reality-Warping * Agenda: '''Destruction, No Matter What — The absolute destruction of positive matter universes, resulting in a multiverse consisting only of antimatter. Barbatos During Oculus' early years, he had a secret project known as the Forge of Worlds, an automated machine that created universes based on the hopes and fears of every living thing. While the most stable universes became part of the main Multiverse, Oculus would dispatch his dragon to destroy the unstable worlds so their energy could return to the Forge and be used anew. The name of that dragon was '''Barbatos. Eventually, Barbatos' lust for destruction led him to corrupt the Forge of Worlds, forcing Oculus to abandon the project. Because he was no longer doing his job, the unstable worlds persisted beyond their time and became part of the Dark Multiverse—which, in this roleplay's case, is actually a subset of universes within the Story Arc Multiverse rather than a separate multiverse altogether. * Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Darkmatter Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. Darkmatter Dragons are made from dark matter (not to be confused with antimatter), which is darkness given form. Their head are made from formless darkness held together in place by the hood they always wear, and the rest of their body can look like whatever they wish. They can control dark matter to corrupt entities or create malevolent beings. * Weapon of Choice: Reality-Warping. * Agenda: '''Multiversal Destruction B.L.O.C.K., the Isolationist Boring Lounger= |-|Chaotic Killer= Boring Lounger, Or Chaotic Killer? B.L.O.C.K. is a Mechanical Monolith. It only really wants to exist. It sided with the Anti-Creators because it thought they wouldn't disturb it. However, it did not go as planned, and B.L.O.C.K. went into overdrive... *'''Gender: Unknown *'Alignment:' Unknown, but if you mess with it, you're dead. *'Race:' Mechanical Monolith — A mechanical colossus that's as tall as many skyscrapers put together. They have compressed forms, which are their default states. They're about as big as a house then. *'Weapon of Choice:' Ion cannons and missiles. *'Agenda:' Serenity — To live away from conflict. Kevin the Cube They call him Kevin. Nobody knows for sure what he is. His only form of communication is strange noises and flashes on his faces resembling morse code. He suddenly appeared in the multiverse with a flash of purple light, and he goes around looking for... something. He is capable of controlling lightning and he has special powers that sets him apart from his other species members, specifically summoning Cube Monsters and emitting shockwaves, as well as geokinesis and aerokinesis. He may also have a bit of a naughty mind >_> *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Primordial Cube — The less-powerful voxel equivalent of the Primordial Spheres. who were one of the first sapient races in the Multiverse. *'Weapon of Choice:' Himself *'Agenda:' Unknown. Cancer Sans, the Cringe Lord Once, he was an alternate Sans living on an alternate Earth, after Frisk and Asriel have liberated the monsters from the underground. He then searched up his own name in Google Images... and the results were horrifying. And such, he decided to destroy everything, so he gave all the humans a bad time, killing them. Then he gathered an organization consisting of alternate versions of himself and his brother Papyrus so they can purge the Multiverse together: The Council Of Papyrus and Sans, or C.O.P.S. for short. Way to ruin the good ending, my man. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Skeleton *'Weapon of Choice:' Bones and Gaster Blasters — Bones for melee attacks, and Gaster Blasters for firing lasers. *'Agenda:' Omnicide — Kill everything that's not alternate versions of Sans, or Papyrus. Natalia, the Purifier Once, she was a human princess living in a fantasy world. She was kidnapped by a Scorcher Dragon after a one-sided fight with him in a cliched "damsel in distress" plot, which the dragon is completely aware of just how cliche it is, but he wanted to do it anyway simply because he's bored. The dragon takes her to his massive castle full of lava. Soon, a knight arrives to save the princess, armed with a sword named Arondight. Through the sheer power of his sword, he tore through every obstacles the castle has to offer, all the way until he finally meets the Scorcher. The dragon exploits the knight's want for more powerful weapons by telling him the story of Excalibur and Pridwen, and how they are the most powerful weapons in existence. He offered him to tell their exact location, provided that they spare him and leave the princess alone. The knight obliges, and departed for the planet Earth to obtain the sword, utilizing Arondight's ability to travel across universes. Soon after he leaves, the Scorcher releases the princess from her cage, and gives her a scrying orb so she can witness the knight's whereabouts. As the knight was about to pull Excalibur from the stone, he was unable to since the sword deems him unworthy because he already wielded another Supreme Weapon, Arondight. Afterwards, he was killed by a feather flying through his head, unbeknownst to any of the witnesses that it was none other than Ruxoz Arrih, one of the Anti-Creators. The princess was really enraged by the knight's selfish desire, the Scorcher then told her that mortals are driven entirely by sin, and this is an example why. He then offers for both of them to fuse, combining his fire powers and her light powers while drastically increasing their power, so they can enact vengeance against the mortals. Before she gets to say that she's unconvinced, he forcibly possesses her, and permanently fuses both of their personalities in the process. Combining the perceived ideas of justice that the Scorcher told her with his own godhood and evil intent, she desires to eradicate all of those self-proclaimed heroes that she deems as sinful and those who are affiliated with darkness, and to ascend into a Creator so she could reshape the Multiverse into her desire, she takes on a new name for herself: Natalia. Posing as the priestess of an imaginary Creator, Claudius, she gathered a number of followers, both mortals and gods alike to help her achieve her goals. Her imagination would eventually become the very thing that will bring Claudius into existence, who will start an unholy crusade against evil, including executing the heroes for their sins. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. *'Race:' Corrupted Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Holy Lance — A lance capable of killing gods and destroy entire worlds upon impaling an object on that world. On a smaller scale, it can be used to cast powerful fire and holy magic. *'Agenda:' Absolute Justice — To enforce this ideology on the Multiverse by.hunting down dark entities and "flawed" heroes. **Ascension — She wants to become a Creator in order to reshape the Multiverse to her own image. The Cursed Crypt ''This Man Of War was constructed, named The Annihilator & built at the port of Port Royal. It took approximately 5.3 years to construct as it eventually became the continent symbol & the largest ship of the British Royal Navy for famously destroying groups of ships that belong to the pirates. It later was sunk from The Black Pearl in the middle of The Caribbean Sea. During 2.3 years of it's sunken defeat, The Annihilator mysteriously raised from the bottom of the sea from the magical powers of The Devil's Triangle. It risen from the sea and circled around The Devil's Triangle decided to gather even more power before The Triangle cursed The Annihilator with a new name: The Cursed Crypt, bounding the ship inside itself to be imprisoned and swim the inky dark abyss for eternity for its crime of greediness. What powers the ship has captured for itself is unknown & so it's fate. In battle, The Cursed Crypt can use unique mortars, which upon impact can set the surface on fire (similar to burning oil), to keep her targets at bay, as well as unleashing devastating broadsides with her many cannons when an enemy ship had wandered within range. When she has received sufficient damage, The Cursed Crypt is reinforced by two other unnamed Men O' War. The Cursed Crypt can also use fire barrels to trap and explode any ship that rams into them. The Cursed Crypt is 400 (121.92 metres) feet in length & 100 (30.48 metres) feet in height making it difficult to sink for its monumental size. Cursed Crypt is made out of Quebracho and Driftwood to take heavy amounts of damage as the hull is extremely durable and could even take 21 cannonballs before beginning to break it's condition. The Cursed Crypt also holds 220 cannons She carries seventy-two cannons on her lower deck, seventy-two cannons on her middle deck, and seventy-two cannons on her upper deck. A row of 36 cannons on each side of the ship. She also holds 6 triple cannon-chasers at the front of the ship to presumably sink a ship who is in front or in the designated range of the cannon-chasers. the cannon-chasers can only reach at a distance of 81 to 103 feet away. The Cursed Crypt is layered with 5 stories below the main deck involving 3 Cannon Decks, Sleeping Quarters & Dining Area. From the main deck, The Captain's Quarters is 32 metres long and 25 metres high to serve as the captain's quarters. The colour of her sails are dipped in a dark crimson-like colour to represent The Crypt's Murderous Traits/Weaponry & No Mercy Policy. She also has four stern chasers located beneath the captain's cabin. Four guns were mounted inside the two tower-like structures at the forecastle, two in each tower. Eight more guns were mounted inside the four towers on the quarter galleries at the back of the ship giving it the appearance of an old castle. The prow of the ship resembled a fanged mouth, and featured a carved figurehead resembling the Grim Reaper and his scythe, while the un-corrupted prow looked like a head of a crocodile\barracuda with wooden spikes resembling razor-sharp teeth. Below the spikes of the crocodile/barracuda, lies one grand crimson-coloured flag to represent the control of the seas to other ships or villages. When turning to reveal the center of the ship's front, In-between the upper & lower jaw of the crocodile/barracuda includes a large reinforced silver hook, when fired it has the possibility of hooking onto the front/back of a ship and drawing them in to the range of the cannon-chasers or to make a large hole into the ship that is in range. The rigging of The Cursed Crypt consisted of 8 masts: 2 fores, 2 mizzens, and 4 mains. The ship is propelled by twenty-eight sails. The two foremasts is rigged with a fore course, 2 fore topsails, and a fore topgallant sail. the 4 mainmasts are rigged with 4 main course in addition of two smaller main-course sails for expansion, 4 main topsail, and 4 main topgallant sail, and the 2 mizzenmast with a spanker, 2 mizzen topsails, and 2 mizzen topgallant sails. There is also a spritsail on the bowsprit. Main staysail and main topgallant staysail are spread between the main mast and the foremast, fore topmast staysail and inner jib between the foremast and the bowsprit, and the mizzen topmast staysail between the mizzen mast and the main mast. At the back of the hull near the three medium-sized lanterns beholds a grand flag of the The British Royal Navy. Having this flag represents it's power of the sea and at the same time letting The British Royal Navy control all of the seas for now. *'Gender: Female' *'Alignment: Murderously Evil' *'Race: Man Of War' *'Weapons Of Choice: Fire Barrels, Cannons, Triple-Cannon Chasers, Trapping Nets, Naval Mortars, Chain Shots, Heavy Shots, Flamethrower Cannons, Rammer & The Kraken' *'Agenda: To rule The Entire Multiverse's Seas, To Trap unfortunate souls to serve The Crypt for Eternity & To help only the most dangerous Anti-Creators.' (Note: This cannot be destroyed by any means and can only be destroyed by a watercraft vehicle for fairness) Category:Anti-Creators Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists